


Someone Special

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Nick opening up, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: ‘Last thing, Nick’.Nick turned around, Jack was still seated, slightly turned towards him.‘Uhm, okay.’‘There’s someone special?’‘Special?’‘Yes, a love interest.’





	Someone Special

‘Thanks for the talk, Jack’.  
After Reeves’ death, Nick got used to go to Sloane sometimes, to talk and check if it wasn’t something wrong. Especially after the fight with Jimmy, he got he couldn’t keep all his feelings inside.  
He wasn't undercover anymore, he had to learn how to handle his life.  
He got up from the couch and took a few steps.  
‘Last thing, Nick’.  
Nick turned around, Jack was still seated, slightly turned towards him.  
‘Uhm, okay.’  
‘There’s someone special?’  
‘Special?’  
‘Yes, a love interest.’  
He chuckled. ‘Nice try, Jack.’  
She set her glasses. ‘That’s not an answer.’  
He sighed. A person came to his mind and a slight smile appeared on his face.  
‘I recognize that smile. C’mon’. She patted on the couch.  
He sighed again. ‘Ok, but I wouldn’t define her a love interest.’  
Nick came back to the couch, sat on it and leaned his elbows on the knees, starting to play with his fingers.  
‘Who is she?’  
‘A friend’ he quickly answered.  
‘A friend?’  
‘A close one.’  
Jack nodded, wanting to know more.  
‘Talk me about her.’  
Nick smiled again, he was happy to talk about her.  
‘She’s very smart, and funny. She’s a good person. She’s sarcastic, and kind.’  
‘Sounds like an amazing girl to me.’  
‘She is.’  
'Do you like spending time with her?'  
'Oh, yeah. We're very different, but...'  
Jack trying to catch his gaze.  
'But what?'  
'We work' he stated.  
'You seem surprised.'  
'No, but, at first, it seemed she wasn't my tipe, like not at all.'  
'And then what changed?'  
'I knew her more. She surprised me. Almost amazed.'  
Jack could see he has fallen.  
‘You should tell her what you feel.’  
‘I don’t know if I’m the right one.’  
‘You’re an amazing guy too.’  
‘I’m agree with you, but she deserves the best.’  
‘I’m sure you can be the best. - Saying that, she leaned an hand on his knee, smiling - You’re a good guy, Nick.’  
‘I don’t wanna ruin our relationship. It’s important to me’.  
‘I can get it, but give it a shot.’  
The conversation stopped when someone knocked on the door. Both of them looked at it.  
‘Come on’ Nick said.  
Ellie Bishop appeared on the threshold.  
‘Hi guys. Sorry, we have a case.’  
‘Of course Ellie. - Jack replied - Nick, you can go.’  
When she turned towards him, Nick was looking at Ellie, smiling.  
‘Nick?’  
‘Uhm?’  
‘You can go.’  
‘Yes, thanks.’  
He got up and got Ellie.  
‘Hey.’  
‘Hey’ she replied, smiling.  
'How are you?' he asked.  
'I'm good. And you?'  
'Good, thanks.'  
Jack watched them walking away.  
A smile was on her face.


End file.
